


The Problem With Elizabeth

by Dolimir



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with the blasted woman is that she had no sense of propriety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Elizabeth

The problem with the blasted woman was that she had no sense of propriety. When one was left stranded on a desert island with no hope of rescue in sight, one did not burn all of one’s rum on the off chance that a passing ship might see the fire and rescue them. Well, one might, of course, but it simply wasn’t the pirate way.

Pirates had rituals about this sort of event, which usually consisted of three day benders before they even started worrying about mundane things like rescues.

The fact that she was right was beside the point.


End file.
